


Lazy Saturday

by ilovebutts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Friendship, Established Relationship, Gen, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, can be read either way, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebutts/pseuds/ilovebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spent the day watching anime with Alphys and Undyne, and now Papyrus and Sans are returning from grocery shopping. And you've got a GREAT pun saved up.</p><p>(oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> ive been sitting on this for awhile, bc i thought maybe id use it in my long term story fic, but im too lazy(hah!) to actually update reliably
> 
> i might still use it in my multichapter fic who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Undyne and Alphys had been entangled together on the couch for hours watching anime. You did sit with them a fair amount of time, so you aren’t really one to talk but… You had thought of this great pun, and you were going to use it as soon as Sans and Papyrus came home from grocery shopping.

One anime episode later, you hear the door jingling and hop up to help bring bags in. Sans opens the door, but a bustling Papyrus scooches past you with about three plastic bags hanging on each outstretched arm. It was a very funny picture, but you stifled your amusement, just raising your brows at Sans. He shrugs. You step into the garage to grab two handfuls of medium weight bags. Sans manages to grab all the remaining ones, not wanting to make two trips. You keep the door propped open with your foot and let him pass you. Papyrus is in the kitchen putting everything away in a flurry. Except of course the supplies to make spaghetti.

“UNDYNE! STOP LAZING ABOUT AND HELP ME COOK DINNER!” He slams his hands onto the counter, not angry, but in the serious Papyrus kind of way. Undyne lets out a noncommittal grunt and waves him away. Your eyes flick back and forth between them. You think this is the perfect opportunity to unleash your saved pun.

“You know, Papyrus… they’ve been sitting on that couch for hours. I guess you could call them… lazebians.” Your mind buzzes in anticipation of everyone’s reaction. A few silent moments pass. Papyrus hasn’t even gotten upset at you for making a pun. You wonder what you did wrong. Did you not pause long enough to emphasize?

“uh... what’s ‘lazebians?’” Sans pointedly asks. If you were the type to gesture, you would facepalm right now. Of course. None of them know what lesbian means. Or probably know the word at all. Damn. Your rare comedic talent wasted.

“I was trying to make a joke,” you reply dejectedly. “Humans call two females in a relationship lesbians.” The room hangs in a thick tension of each monster trying to understand. It dawns on Sans first, no surprise there. He begins chuckling, and snorts a few times for good measure. (How does he snort? Who knows? All you know is that it’s cute and you like it.)

Papyrus’s face crumples up in befuddlement. “SANS. SANS, STOP IT! WHAT IS SO FUNNY?” Abruptly, Undyne begins hooting and hollering, much to her captive’s displeasure. She is holding Alphys hostage, who looks uncomfortable being the butt of the joke.

“It-it’s not a bad thing Alphys. I mean I was with you two pretty much the whole day too, so… don’t be upset,” You hate making her feel bad, even indirectly. Probably because you know how it feels. No, definitely because you know how it feels. Alphys’s face is bright red, and she’s trying to fend off Undyne’s attempts to smooch her. Finally Undyne breaks through and plants a big silly kiss on her forehead. Alphys begins to giggle candidly. You relax and start laughing too.

Papyrus seems put out by everyone enjoying a joke he’s not in on. Sans stumbles over to him mid-laughter, and you guess that he is explaining the humor. You can’t tell for sure, because Undyne’s cackles drown out everything else. But no sooner than Sans can scramble away, Papyrus is on the metaphorical warpath, raging out into the living area from the kitchen.

“_______, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME IN MY OWN HOME!” He booms in your face, an accusatory finger pointed at you. You can’t stop laughing despite his seriousness. He shifts his focus to the couch, “AND HONESTLY, YOU TWO, HOW CAN YOU LAUGH AT THIS PUN? HAVE YOU NO REMORSE FOR YOUR LAZINESS?” He looks over at Sans, squinting his eyes. “SANS. I’M NOT SURPRISED, JUST DISAPPOINTED.” 

Sans can hardly contain his laughter, try as he may. You know he doesn’t like laughing while Papyrus is lecturing him. Papyrus crosses his arms and taps his foot. “HMMMM…” His eyes shift rapidly back and forth. “I GUESS IT WAS A PRETTY OKAY PUN.” He lets out a hesitant chortle. “NYEH. NYEHEHE NYEHEHEHEH.” His laugh grows and adds to the ruckus. 

You grin, very satisfied with yourself.


End file.
